Cuffs
by Crittab
Summary: Set during "The Science of Illusion," after the group leaves the room, Annie realizes that Jeff is still handcuffed to the chair. She may or may not take advantage of this situation. M/Complete


**Disclaimer: I don't own Community, yo.**

**Cuffs **

Jeff and Abed watched as the rest of the study group hugged and cried for no less than 15 minutes. Jeff's wrists had become sore from the cold metal binding them behind his chair, and his head ached from what he was sure was a concussion after repeated blows against a hard table.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the group began to disperse. Abed and Troy left together, like usual, as did Shirley and Britta. Eventually, Pierce pulled himself out of his chair and followed along, leaving Jeff and Annie alone in the study room. She came to sit next to him, looking mildly ashamed.

"Jeff, I'm really sorry," she said softly, looking anywhere but at him in efforts to avoid eye contact.

"It's no big deal," he said. "Besides, I don't think I've ever been concussed, or beaten up by a girl, so it's kind of like a rite of passage." She raised her eyes to him, offering an apologetic half-smile.

"Well you could have avoided this whole thing if you hadn't run away from me."

"Yea, that way I could have added pepper spray victim to my list of ailments." She frowned.

"I wouldn't have pepper sprayed you."

"Because you prefer blunt force trauma?"

"No, because if you had co-operated we could have sorted this whole thing out without using force."

"And here I thought you were just looking for a reason to put me in handcuffs," he teased, jiggling his wrists, still behind his back. Annie's eyes widened, realizing for the first time that she'd neglected to let him loose.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Jeff," she said again, scrambling to her bag in search of the key.

"Hey, what guy wouldn't like being at the mercy of a young, weapon wielding woman?"

"Found it!" she exclaimed, extracting the small object from the depth of her backpack. She started toward him with the intention of letting him go.

"You sure you don't want to have your way with me first?" He'd intended it as a joke, but immediately regretted it when she stopped in her tracks, peering down at him with a questioning expression. "Joking, Annie," he explained. She crossed her arms and plopped back down in the chair next to him, setting the key down on the table. "What are you doing?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" she asked, in a tone of voice Jeff was unfamiliar with. He felt heat begin to spread up the back of his neck as she levelled him with a stare he'd never really seen before from her—one he might even call a 'smoulder' if it had been coming from someone else.

"What? Annie..." he attempted to backtrack.

"No, no. Don't try to deny it. You, being a typical male, automatically associate handcuffs with sex, and you would be totally game if some hot chick locked you up and took advantage of you." Jeff swallowed hard, trying not to notice the way her breasts strained against the pick cotton of her shirt as she leaned toward him.

"I'm not denying that... but not you." She raised an eyebrow, encouraging him to dig himself a deeper hole. "I mean, not that you're not attractive... I mean, you are. Obviously."

"Obviously," she repeated, reaching to her shirt and undoing the top two buttons.

"Annie, what are you trying to do here?" he asked, simultaneously hoping to end this in a PG note, while also wanting nothing more than to lick the skin she'd just revealed.

"What do you want me to do?" She popped another button and stood up, closing the distance between them and putting her hands on his shoulders, forcing Jeff to decide between staring straight ahead at her breasts, or looking up at her face. He settled, eventually, on her face, and asked the only coherent question he could think of.

"What's this all about, Annie?" She seemed to consider the question carefully before responding.

"You don't think of me as a woman, Jeff. You think of me as a little girl." He shook his head.

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. But I'm done being a little girl. Women take control of their own lives, and that's what I'm doing."

"How? By seducing me when I can't get away?" She shrugged.

"Don't you like being seduced?" She slowly lowered herself to her knees, dragging her hands from his shoulders, over his chest and stomach, and resting them on his upper thighs. He couldn't stop his biological reaction to her movements, or the clear view her new position afforded him down her top.

"Generally speaking," he croaked. His throat had become painfully dry. She peeked down at his crotch, taking note of the bulge that was beginning to form there.

"Then what do you want me to do?" she repeated her question from earlier as she began to stroke his upper thighs.

"Fuck," he mumbled under his breath. "If I say nothing, will you stop this?" She offered an uncharacteristic nonchalant shrug.

"If that's what you really want." He regarded her for a long moment—blue eyes peering up at him, dark hair framing her pale face, lips parted and glistening under the fluorescent lights, a slight flush on her chest and cheeks the only sign that she was affected by this at all.

Mostly, it was the flush that made up his mind.

"I want you to do what you want, if it'll make you feel better." He saw something like regular Annie flicker in her eyes as she considered his answer. Slowly, she raised herself onto her feet once more. Jeff assumed she'd talked herself out of it, but found himself relieved when she slid onto his lap, straddling him on the chair, and claiming his mouth.

The kiss was slow and searching—nothing like their first kiss at the debate. That one was hard, almost to the point of discomfort. This kiss allowed him to learn her lips, discovering how soft and smooth and pliable they were beneath his. He learned her technique, long and languid and with a smouldering passion that he could feel all the way down in his stomach.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just kissing. He wished he had his hands free to feel her and explore her the way she did him, but somehow he felt completely at ease at her mercy. She was so soft and gentle, but still so insistent that it made him dizzy.

Eventually, she dragged her lips away from his and move down to his neck, sucking on his pulse point, enjoying the way his breathing sped up when she found a place he particularly liked. He unintentionally thrust his hips up into her center, which she reciprocated with a long, slowly grind that made him shut his eyes, lest they roll all the way back into his head.

It was a slow build as she reclaimed his mouth and established a comfortable rhythm against him. He thought idly to himself that he hadn't grinded with a woman for any extended period of time since he was a teenager—then he shoved away his recognition that _she_ was still, technically, a teenager.

She kissed him hard as she increased her pace on him, grinding against him in long strokes, loving the feeling of his hardness against her core. She could feel her orgasm building quickly, and revelled in the sounds he made as she moved against him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders and held on for dear life as she sped up against him, breathing hard as her climax overtook her. He could barely contain himself with her moans in his ear and knowledge that this gorgeous woman had just worked herself into a frenzy on top of him. If he'd been a fourteen year old boy, he would have come in his pants.

She began to slow down, but still moved against him, feeling wanton and needing the friction his still hard cock provided against her core. She pulled back slightly to see his face. He smiled back and leaned forward to catch her lips.

"Are you almost there?" she asked, still moving against him. Jeff offered a one-shouldered shrug.

"I've never really been able to get off this way," he admitted. "Don't worry about it. I can take care of it myself later." She frowned, clearly unhappy with this plan. Without another word, she pulled herself off his lap and dropped back down onto her knees. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Fair's fair, Jeff. If I get off, so do you." She reached forward and allowed her fingers to graze his hardness as she moved to unbutton his jeans. He couldn't suppress a soft moan as she dragged the fly down. Only when she tucked her fingers under his underwear and began to pull them down did he interject.

"You really don't have to do this, Annie. I'm fine, seriously." She looked up at him with a small smile.

"I want to. Now lift," she commanded, tugging lightly on his underwear and pants. He hesitated for a moment, but soon obeyed, deciding to let her do what she wanted (and hey, it didn't exactly suck for him, either).

He was surprised at how adept Annie was when faced with his erection for the first time. He knew she'd been dating Vaughn (they'd broken up a few weeks earlier, much to his delight). He just never really considered that they'd been doing much more than holding hands and singing kumbaya. He tried to shake those thoughts out of his head and focus on what Annie was doing to him instead of worrying about where she'd learned her technique.

She licked him first from base to tip, before flicking her tongue against the tip a few more times, enjoying the way it made his breaths come quicker. Soon, she lowered her mouth onto him with shallow strokes, barely moving her lips past the head, before taking him in as far as she could. Jeff watch her head bob up and down on him, wishing he could tangle his hands in her hair and control her movements, which were bringing him up much faster than he'd anticipated.

He began to move against her, pumping in and out of her mouth as much as his position allowed. She moaned against him, and the vibrations sent a thrill through his body.

"Shit, Annie. I'm so close," he said, intending to warn her away so he wouldn't come in her mouth. Instead, though, she quickened her pace and began to suck harder on the tip, drawing out his climax. When he came, her name was on his lips.

He watched her as she quickly spat into the garbage can before returning to him. She eased his underwear and pants back up, and zipped and buttoned him in. He didn't know why this small gesture made his heart jump—after everything they'd done, it should have seemed insignificant.

She said nothing as she reached for the key that still sat on the table where she'd left it, and wandered behind him, undoing the cuffs and pulling them carefully away from his wrists. He pulled his arms to his front and attempted to massage away the ache and redness from the strain, all the while watching her return the objects to her bag, and do up the three top buttons of her shirt.

Jeff stood and made his way to her and quickly enveloped her in a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm surprised you haven't run away yet," she mumbled into his chest. He pulled back with a confused expression.

"Why would I run away?"

"Because you didn't want to do this in the first place." He rolled his eyes.

"Annie, if I didn't want to do this, we wouldn't have done it. Trust me." She looked up at him timidly.

"Was it... okay?" she asked. He could barely believe she was seeking validation after giving him one of the best blow-jobs he'd ever received.

"Are you serious?" he asked. She began to look slightly panicked, which he decided to handle swiftly. He leaned down and captured her lips in a soft, sweet kiss that he hoped would wipe any doubts she had from her mind. "You have nothing to worry about—like everything else you do, you're good at this stuff." He was relieved to see her smile, and amused by her blush.

"Thanks Jeff. For everything," she said softly. He just smiled and tucked her under his arm, leading her out of the study room.

"Yea, well, maybe you'll return the favour sometime. Do you get to keep the handcuffs?"

**End**

**A/N:** Reviews are like getting a kiss from somebody very nice.


End file.
